Anything Goes
by Nagiana
Summary: Oneshot: After things ended rather abruptly between them, Catalina Catrona thought she would never see Chev Chelios again. But now he's back and he's got quite the favor to ask of her . . .


**I've been on a hopeless Oneshot spree for the past few days and this is the second one that I have deemed finished enough to put on here. It is hopeless, _hopeless _Chev Chelios smut with my OC and contains a pretty fresh lemon. I mean, fresh-from-the-lemon tree, lemon. You guys have been warned. If smut is not what your looking for, then for once, turn away from my fic!**

**Reviews are my crack. Fund my addiction, please :)**

**- Nagiana**

* * *

><p><em>"Tied up, tied down<em>

_Up against the wall_

_Be my Rubbermaid, baby_

_And we can do it all . . ."_

_- "Anything Goes" by Guns N' Roses_

"Excuse me, but can I borrow her for a second? Yeah – _thanks_."

"Chev? Chevy – what the _fuck_?"

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again too, doll." Came his sarcastic reply, and Catalina rolled her eyes as she allowed him to steer her along twisting alleyway after twisting alleyway, having to keep up with him at a damn near trot. He seemed more on edge than usual – sweat dotting his brow, eyes wide and which constantly held a slightly paranoid gleam. If Catalina didn't already know him enough to not ask – and she _did – _then she would have asked what the fuck was wrong with him.

But really, that wasn't her problem anymore. He made damn sure it _wasn't _her problem, when he dumped her in favor of that bubble-headed blonde bitch Eva . . . or whatever the fuck her name was.

"Chev, come on – what the _fuck_ is going on?"

Chev came to a sudden stop then, causing the brunette behind him to almost trip over her own two feet in her haste to come to a stop, as well. They were in an alleyway not far from her apartment, thank God, but at that moment, she found her brain more interested in exactly _what _was happening to the man in front of her. He turned to gaze at her then and her eyes widened when she saw the flurry of emotions that rushed through his eyes – panic, fear, paranoia . . . she had never known Chev Chelios to be so Goddamned unstable, but yet, _here _he was, the absolute _picture _of instability.

"Look, I can't really explain it to you right now, Cat, but I just . . ." His jaw hardened and he looked away briefly for a minute before returning his eyes onto her. This time, she saw another emotion playing out in his eyes that she never thought she would see: trepidation. "I need you to fuck me."

Her eyebrows threatened to disappear up into her hairline then, and she took a couple of steps back then, shaking her head. "Uh, no – I'm pretty sure you can fucking forget about that thought ever coming into your mind, Chev! You lost your privileges to fuck me when you broke up with me, don't you remember?"

"Of course I do, but Cat, come on -!"

"No, Chev! I don't know who the fuck you think I am, but unless you're dying, I am _not _going to sleep with you -!"

"But I _am_ dying!" He interrupted her, a pleading look coming into his eyes as he gazed at her, and her eyes widened again. "I'm fuckin' dying and God_damn_it, Catalina, the only way to keep me alive is for you to _fuck_ me!"

She gazed at him for a moment before slowly shaking her head and letting out a laugh. "Yeah, _okay_, Chev! If that's not your worst pick-up line I've ever heard, then I don't know what is!" He shook his head.

"It's _not _a pick-up line, Cat! I never needed one with you before, so why would I start now unless I was as fuckin' desperate as I'm pretty damn sure I appear to you as right now?" He asked, his gaze remaining pleading. He shook his head as she gave a hard swallow, finding herself unbelievably believing him. "I've been given the Beijing Cocktail, Cat. Technically, I'm not supposed to be alive right now, but I am and the only way to _keep _me alive long enough to get the assholes who done this to me, is to keep my fuckin' adrenaline up! I saw you walking down the street there with your friends and I knew . . . I _fuckin'_ knew . . .!"

He didn't finish what he was saying. In fact, instead of finishing, he instead, ended up collapsing to his knees to the hard pavement underneath their feet. Catalina watched him in stunned shock for a moment, his eyes blinking to try and clear the fog that had suddenly clouded his vision as his hand shot to clutch at his chest. Holy shit, he really _wasn't _kidding, was he?

"Chevy, I don't -"

"_Please_, Cat!" Chev interrupted her, his eyes turning up onto hers. They unfocused slightly for a moment before he swallowed hard and shook his head. "You know I've never asked you for anything after we broke things off. I left you alone just like you wanted me to, I just . . . I _need _you right now, Cat!"

Catalina continued to stand there, watching the man she loved die, and for a moment, didn't know what to do. She felt conflicted and in the worst possible way. She didn't want to hurt again like she did every time they had sex after officially breaking things off with each other, but then again, she didn't want him to _die_! No matter how much she hated him towards the end, she had never wanted Chev to _die_!

"I swear to God Chev – you _so_ owe me for this!" She eventually growled as she marched over to him. After grasping him by the arm, she hauled him to his feet, where he immediately moved to lean against her. "My apartment's close. We'll be there in a minute." She felt him nod and his head lolled against her shoulder.

"You're a . . . you're a fuckin' _angel_, Cat." He breathed and she couldn't help but smile at his words. She nodded.

"Yup. And you gave this up, Chelios. You remember that while you're in bed with me and I'm rocking your world."

She felt his smile turn upwards into a fully-fledged grin against her shoulder, and quickly helped him climb up the stairs to her apartment. He backed off her as she reached into her bag to fetch her key to unlock her door, but felt herself get distracted when she felt his hands grasp her hips and his lips descend onto the nape of her neck. She froze a little but immediately melted against him when he pulled her hips back into his, grinding his already pretty prominent erection into her ass.

Then again, when was his erection _never _prominent? He wasn't exactly known as a small guy.

"Shouldn't you be doing this with your girlfriend?" She asked him, her tone a little bit more biting than she had intended, but Chev placing his hand on her throat and bending her back to him, made the words turn to ash in her mouth, especially when she saw the intense look in his beautiful eyes.

"I'm not this hard for her, Cat, now am I?" He murmured to her before his lips descended onto hers. Her mouth quickly opened to him with a moan at his words, and his tongue took immediate advantage. It dove in-between her plush lips – tangling with hers – and for a moment, Catalina didn't think she'd be able to get her damn door unlocked. The intensity of his kiss – the passion and the raw maleness of it, made her knees weak. He moaned at the taste of her – of cherries and almonds – and his fingers dug into her hip as he grinded himself against her. She released a whimper when she felt how hard he was against her – at how badly she had missed that feeling. Her purse dropped to the stucco floor, spilling contents onto the ground as her hands shot out and splayed themselves out onto the door in front of her. They supported her weight as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to be overrun with the amount of sensations flying through her body. She had never dreamed that Chev would be touching her this way again – that he would be kissing her again like he was at that moment.

Eventually, he managed to drag his lips away from hers, only to run them along the pulsepoint of her neck milliseconds later. "Now get the Goddamn door open, Cat, before I fuck you right here!" He growled and she shuddered at his words, a movement she was sure he was grinning at. He knew the odds of her having been with a man like him _since _him – a man who wasn't afraid to order her around the bedroom and knew _exactly _how best to get his way when she was feeling defiant – were slim to none. In fact, he knew she was probably as excited for this as he was – _craving _it as much as he was, in fact.

Catalina gave a smirk before thrusting her hips back against his. The sudden, forceful movement caused him to stumble off of her and only the wrought iron railing kept him from falling from the second floor of her apartment building to the concrete below. He gave her a bewildered look and she simply arched one of her brows in amusement. His cock hardened even more when he remembered how very exotic and sultry her movements and facial expressions could be when she wanted them to be. In fact, he almost didn't notice when she finally had the door open. It was dim inside her apartment but he was pretty damn sure he remembered where everything was placed.

She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Chev pushing her inside her apartment before impatiently closing the door behind him with his foot, leaving the key in the lock and her purse and its spilled contents still out all over the front mat. He was on her before she could think of anything to do – his hands running all along the front of her body as his lips attached themselves to her neck again. She let out a low hum of approval as his fingers skimmed along the waistband of her jeans, and she could feel his heart pounding against her back as he ripped the jacket from his body before tearing her shirt off of her. His flesh was like molten lava hitting hers and she swore she broke out into a sweat just by feeling it against hers.

He practically ripped her bra off of her and his hands were at her breasts for just a moment – kneading and tweaking her nipples – before they left her to quickly unbutton and unzip her jeans.

"Wait, Chev – _wait_!" She stopped him with a laugh, and he let out a rough growl at being interrupted, one that she couldn't help but grin at. She had always liked the inherent animal that came out of Chev during sex – that primal masculinity that you didn't find in many guys anymore. It made everything so much headier and as she thought about it, it hit her at just how intoxicating this entire encounter was quickly becoming between them. There was urgency to the air – urgency and primal wanting that all but screamed of how rough and animalistic their fucking was about to be.

She backed away and they both bent down to quickly take off their shoes and socks and throw them carelessly by the door, before he was on her again. He pulled her down to the carpeted floor and underneath him, his lips landing on her jaw as he tore her jeans down her legs without giving a damn about the button or the zipper. The button popped and the zipper screamed out as he tore them off her and he wasted no time in getting his own pants off as well. He wasn't wearing any underwear unlike her, and without thinking, he rolled his hips into hers as his teeth bit down into the flesh of her shoulder. She threw her head back and moaned as his thick length rubbed against her in just the right way.

"You still as tight as I remember you being, Cat?" He asked, breathlessly, into her ear, and without thinking – without replying to him – she grabbed his hand and shoved it between her legs, which had parted to allow his hips in-between them. He grinned and a husky chuckle resounded throughout her ear as he immediately shoved away the soaking wet fabric and plunged two of his fingers inside of her. She let out an immediate moan, her back arching underneath him. "Well, you're still _as_ wet as I remember you being, at least . . ."

"Remember what I told you, Chev? Unless the words coming from your mouth are unbelievably lewd – _don't _speak!" She snapped and his face turned expressionless as his fingers immediately left her. She let out a whine of protest, however, the whine was cut off when he grabbed her hips and unceremoniously flipped her onto her stomach. On his knees behind her, he pulled her ass up to him. A sharp 'crack' split through the air and she let out a gasp as the flat of his palm met the side of her ass.

"And what have I told you about fuckin' talking back to me?" He asked, and he saw the way she immediately bit down on her bottom lip in need. His heart pounded at the sight, adrenaline coursing through his veins just like he knew it would. His eyes darted down between her legs and he almost let out a moan when he saw she was so wet, her arousal was starting to run down the inside of her thighs. His cock throbbed at the sight – eager to bury itself in her soaking wet pussy - but he wasn't about to succumb to _his_ need. Eve _never _let him act this way with her – be this rough, this dominant. It was one thing he missed about his relationship with the fiery Catalina Catrona – the sex had been hot, dirty and unbelievably animalistic. It was _just _the perfect thing to keep his adrenaline pumping for as long as he needed it to. And really, if he was being completely honest with himself - now that he was back with her in this apartment, he realized just how badly he had needed one _Hell _of a break from all the constant bullshit that had been flying at him for the past few days.

And besides . . . he couldn't allow her to think that she could get away with talking back to him in that way, now could he?

"Huh? What the _fuck _have I told you?"

"Chev -"

Another sharp 'crack' split through the air again and she bit down harder on her lip. Her hips squirming against him as his fingers reflexively rubbed soothing little circles into the red marks on her ass cheeks. "You didn't answer me, Cat! Now what the _fuck_ have I told you about talking back to me?"

She turned her eyes onto him, eyes as black with lust and want as his were, and he almost grinned at the sight. Goddamnit, it was _not _good for them to be around each other.

"You told me to not do it, _daddy_."

Goddamnit, scratch that – they were fucking _toxic _together.

His eyes darkened as he lovingly ran his hands over the red marks his palms had made on her olive-colored skin. His voice cooed at her as he spoke: "There's my good little girl. Now tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me." He arched an eyebrow, bidding her to elaborate. She did, but not without a little redness to tint her cheeks first. He smiled at the sight. Oh yeah – she hadn't had a man like him in a _long _damn time! "I want you to fuck me with your nice, big cock, Chevy." She corrected herself, and he nodded, a look of dawning understanding appearing on his face.

"_Oh_, okay!" He spoke as he hooked his fingers into the elastic waistband of her lacy panties and then slowly slid them over her ass and down her legs. The smell of her hit him and he let out a low growl.

"So fucking wet . . . you want me to fuck you right here, Kitty Cat . . .?"

Catalina sucked in a sharp breath as he then ran his fingers up through her slit. She quickly nodded as they began a gentle thrust, giving a low hum of approval at how fast they became slick and shiny with her arousal and at how tight she still was. "Fuck, Cat - remind me why I broke things off with you again?" He muttered before quickly adding before she could reply: "But you like that, don't you, doll . . .?" His fingers were entering her deeply and languidly – just like how he knew she liked it - and she bit down on her bottom lip and nodded as a whimper escaped past her lips as she began to slowly rock herself on his fingers.

When he finally removed them, it was with another whine of protest from her, and he grinned as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. _God_, she tasted amazing!

"Don't worry, doll - I'll be fucking that sweet little cunt of yours in a minute." He told her and the total nonchalance of his tone took her aback for a moment. She couldn't dwell on it for long, however. Causing her to wince, he buried a strong hand in her hair and used the handhold to bring her front up off of the floor. She immediately used her hands to support her weight and with the other hand, he grasped his cock and rubbed his head against her, teasing her. She let out a whimper and he responded by pulling on her hair, causing her back to arch almost painfully.

"Chevy . . .!" She whimpered and he chuckled then – a deep rumble that originated from deep within his stomach.

"That's not what you call me, Cat, remember?" He told her and she twisted her hips futilely against him, seeking more friction than what he was giving her. He grinned. "Come on Cat, what do you call me?"

"Goddamnit, _daddy_, hurry up and _fuck me_!" She gasped out and after briefly shaking his head at how fucking twisted they were, entered her with a sharp slam of his hips. She immediately let out a keening moan and Chev paused briefly to allow her to get used to the size and girth of him again. When she started wiggling her hips, urging him to move, was when he began. After pulling out and then slamming back into her a couple of times, this hard, fast pace became their rhythm of choice. She moaned and mewled and whimpered as she met him thrust for thrust – her ass slamming back into him as he entered her again and again.

"Come on up here, doll . . ." He breathed as he gave a much gentler pull of her hair. She rose up then and his hand left her hair and instead, moved to grasp one of her breasts as her back met the searing hotness of his front. His other hand disappeared in-between her legs – his fingers seeking out that slippery little nub of hers. He quickly found it, causing her to release another throatier, lower moan.

It was then, that Chev leaned down and pressed his lips to Catalina's in a searing hot kiss. She returned it with equal fervor and eventually, their kiss turned downright brutal – teeth gnashing, tongues connecting in a barbaric fight for dominance. But underneath it all there was a love and tenderness there that Chev was never fully sure he had ever lost with Catalina – even when they had officially ended their relationship and things became just sex between them. That was further proven when they broke apart and her hand came up to cup his cheek, her thumb smoothing over one high-arching cheekbone. Her eyes bore into his and suddenly, before her mind could even fully grasp what he was doing - it wasn't about as how fast he could go, but how _deep_ he could go. His thrusts slowed in favor of a hard, deep rhythm and this one had her moaning unabashedly – the sweet sound filling his ears and causing his mind to go foggy.

Her eyes fluttered closed and he allowed her to hold him close. "Chev . . . oh fuck, Chevy, you feel so fucking _good_ . . .!" She breathed, and he nodded as they continued to kneel there, fucking on her living room floor. Their lips were inches apart, small, ragged puffs of air ghosting over the other's lips.

"If only you knew how tight you were, Cat . . . if only you knew what you're doing to me right now . . ."

"I'm close, Chev . . ."

"Wait for me, Cat. Don't you _dare_ come until I tell you too!" He ordered, his voice taking on that domineering tone she loved again, and she nodded. She would try her best, but really, she didn't know if she could handle it. The way he was moving inside her – alternating from a fast, hard rhythm, to a slow, deep one, had her head swimming. And then there were his fingers – rubbing and encircling her clit . . . she didn't know if she could last until he told her to.

"_Chevy . . ._!"

"Almost there, Cat – I'm almost there!"

He released her then, and she flopped back down on the carpet in front of them, biting down on her lip to keep control as his thrusts returned to the fast, hard thrusts they had been in the beginning. His fingers worked her like a madman and he could tell by the way tears were starting to come down her cheeks from keeping it in, that her orgasm was going to hit her _hard_.

"Okay, Cat, I'm here – I'm here!" He told her and she let out a moan of relief as she finally allowed her orgasm to wash over her in scalding hot waves, her strangled moans melding together with Chev's deep seated groans as he shot his load inside her in thick spurts. His fingers never stopped working her – keeping her going for as long as she could, because he didn't think there was any sensation in the _world_ he loved more than feeling Catalina's tight pussy milk his cock for every drop of come he had.

She whimpered his name when his fingers slowly winded down their movements until they completely stopped. He slowly pulled out of her, cock going hopelessly limp. It took a moment after Chev had pulled out, before Catalina turned and collapsed to her back on the floor, her knees unable to hold her weight - her chest heaving. He was still kneeling in front of her, his own chest heaving as well as hers. For a moment, he couldn't tear his eyes away from a naked Catalina lying on the floor in front of him. Her legs were shamelessly parted and his come . . .

Jesus fucking Christ.

He rubbed his face with his hands as he finally managed to catch ahold of his breath. "You fuckin' scare me sometimes, Cat." He told her, and she grinned rather lasciviously as she propped herself on her elbows and gazed at him.

"Scare you how?"

Chev gazed at her for a moment before chewing on the inside of his lip. "Oh how much you can make me feel for you."

Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something – to scramble to her knees and move over to him – when there was an almost questioning knock on her door. She froze, especially when she heard her neighbor's voice float in through the plywood of the door.

Her _hot _male neighbor.

"Cat? Cat, are you in there?" Cat winced as she heard Will's voice and uttered a 'shit' underneath her breath. Chev arched an inquiring, almost amused eyebrow.

"Who's that?" He asked, and she barely caught the tail end of a possessive note in his voice, but passed it by as she shook her head.

"My neighbor. He's . . . he's a nice guy and probably just worried. Let me get my robe and -"

"Cat, are you alright? Your purse is out here and all spilled out on the mat, so I just thought I'd -"

They were both interrupted by Chev getting to his feet and flinging the door open. Will – hot Will with his strong jaw and thick, Bon Jovi-esque dirty blonde hair – sputtered to a stop when he saw Chev standing there, completely naked, and Catalina still laying there on the floor, as naked as he was. Blush bloomed rather immediately and quite furiously up across her neck and face, and she scrambled to grab the throw slung over the back of her recliner in order to cover herself. Will was holding her now put together purse in his hands, and smiled a tight smile. He gave a nod.

"I, uh . . . you know what? Here . . ." He held the purse out to Chev, who took it with a smile and a polite inclining his head.

"Thanks man. She spilled it earlier when we got back, but . . . you know . . . wasn't exactly high on our priority list when we got inside." He spoke with a grin and a jaunty wink. Will's tried to find hers over his shoulder, but she wasn't having any of it. Thanks to Chev, all she felt was mortification. Here was a guy she liked – a guy she was trying to _get _with – only to have the opportunity quashed by a jealous Chev who didn't even have the right to _be _jealous!

_Goddammit, Chev Chevlios, you bastard!_

After a rather awkward goodbye, Will eventually moved back towards his own apartment while Chev closed the door. Turning back to her, he saw an enraged Catalina standing behind him. "What the fuck was that?"

Chev scoffed. "He was a fuck, Cat! You wouldn't have been good with him."

Her eyebrows arched. "Oh? And who _would _I be good with, Chev? _You_?" She asked, and he stayed silent, simply content to gaze at her for a moment before she spoke again. When she did, her voice was quiet and trembling. "I _liked _him, Chev. I wanted to _get _with him!"

Grinning, Chev shook his head and moved over to her. "Oh Cat, you ain't gettin' with anyone else but me for a _long _time . . ."

Eyebrows furrowing, she put up little resistance to him cupping her ass and lifting her up in his arms. Her legs reflexively wrapped around his waist and she allowed him to pin her against the wall . . . the wall that she shared with Will.

Catalina groaned in exasperation and allowed her head to fall back against the wall. His lips fell onto the nape of her neck then, suckling at the sensitive skin located there, and she couldn't hide the trill that went up her spine as a result. "Aren't you dying?"

Chev grinned against her. "Yeah . . . about that?"

Catalina stiffened. "What about it?"

He continued to grin as he brought his lips up from her neck to capture hers. It was passionate, deep and satisfying and when they broke apart, he gave a shrug. "I needed a pick up line. So that was my pick up line – you were right."

Catalina shook her head. "You are _incorrigible_, Chev Chelios!"

He nodded. "I know. Now come on, let me pound you into the wall so Will gets the hint you're taken . . ."


End file.
